


Devil in Me

by anilorak



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drugs, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilorak/pseuds/anilorak
Summary: "Lord, forgive me for what I'm thinkingCause it's Saturday night and I'm high and I've been drinkingBut come tomorrow morning across the aisleI look over and see his smileBow my head and the choir singsLord, forgive me; he's bringing out the devil in me"





	Devil in Me

23:40

"Hello?"

"Bill?"

"Christopher is almost midnight, why are you calling my household"

"I'm sorry Bill, I heard a crashing noise coming from the church. I thought I should let you know"

Bill sighed and looked at his wife whom was in deep sleep in their bed.

"You done good. Thank you Christopher."

Bill ended the call and left the bedroom walking towards his older son's bedroom. The quiet sound of music could be heard through the door. He knocked on the door. The music stopped and the door was open. 

"I'm sorry father, was it to loud?" His son spoke quietly.

"Not at all Joshua" The expression on his son's face softened a bit.

"Are you busy?" 

"Not all father, what do you need" Joshua spoke looking into his father's eyes.

"Good, Christoper called, he heard a noise coming from the church. I don't want to leave you mother alone for long so could you down there and make sure everything is alright?"

"Of course father" Joshua said turning around to grab his running shoes.

"Great. Take the keys from the safe and call the police if there is any trouble."

His son looked up and smiled. "Of course father"

Joshua made is way down the stairs and entered his fathers office. He turned the light on and walked towards the safe opening it and removing the keys from inside.

Their house and close to the church. 5 minutes of waling and he would be there.

He walked through the quite street.

When he reached the church's door, a crash sound echoed through it. 

Quickly removing the keys from his pocket, Joshua unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He looked at the altar and seated on it was a boy. 

Joshua looked around and saw that some of the seats were upside down. 

"Hey" Joshua said trying to catch the stranger attention but the boy just shuddered.

"You can't be here at this time. Especially if you're going to vandalize the church" Joshua walked towards the altar and garbed the boys shoulder. "Hey, are you..." before he could finish the boy turned and looked into his eyes and simply spoke "help me".

**Author's Note:**

> well i suck but here's a fanfic i actually intend to finish instead of turning into a oneshot :v 
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> and I'll try to update soon :)


End file.
